


Finding Romance

by WWE_Fanatic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_Fanatic/pseuds/WWE_Fanatic
Summary: A Neth Bellins fanfictionA bit of Breigns and Deanee





	1. "John wasn't the one but I know who could be."

Nikki's POV (Night Of Champions)  
 

      1...  
      2...  
      3!  
HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY SUBMISSION AND THE NEW DIVAS CHAMPION, CHARLOTTE!  
I rolled out the ring. After 300+ plus days. No, after 301 days I'd lost my title. To Charlotte! I pushed past Brie and Alicia and made my way backstage.  
      "MOVE!" Everyone scattered. They should be scared of me. I thought to myself. I pushed inside my locker room and slammed the door shut only for someone to knock minutes later. I let out a short sigh and opened the door. There stood Brie.  
      "You did great, you know?"  
      "I guess. Where's Foxy?"  
      "Changing." She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Charlotte was just walking off.  
      "Well I'm gonna shower." I grabbed a towel and headed to the women's shower.

Seth's POV

 

      A 3 count and I'd lost my United States Championship. To John freaking Cena! I rolled out and grabbed my World Heavy Weight and made my way to the ramp. Unfortunately, once again, John Cena. Long story short he caught me with the AA and threw me back in the ring.  
Match 2  
  • • •  
      1...  
      2...  
      3!  
HERE'S YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE WWE WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION, SETH ROLLINS!  
      I hugged my title close as I made my way backstage. Dean and Roman stood waiting.  
     "Nice matches." Dean joked. They both followed behind me to my locker room.  
     "You know, I'm not sure if I should be happy or not. I lost but I won, too." I say the title down.  
     "Hey, at least you won." Roman spoke referring to him and Dean's match. I shrugged and they both made themselves comfortable.  
     "I'm gonna shower. Don't trash my room like last time." I grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

Nikki's POV

      I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend...or at least tried to. He literally pushed me away.  
     "John?"  
      "I can't believe I won. We can be champs together now." He spoke excitedly. I crossed my arms.  
      "DID YOU NOT SEE MY MATCH?! I lost my title." He smiled at his new belt.  
      "I did watch."  
      "So we can't be champions together." I rolled my eyes at how dumb he could be. He looked at me for the first time since our encounter.  
      "Oh... I meant Charlotte and I. I'm breaking up with you." My jaw nearly hit the floor.  
      "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. JOHN?! You can't be serious." He shrugged.  
      "The spark died a long, long time ago. But I'm sure you'll f-" My right palm connected with his cheek. He held on to it.  
      "My mom was right about you. You're not worth my time and you never deserved what I had to offer. You're nothing but scum. HAVE FUN WITH THAT DIRTY BLONDE HO!" I spat before I stormed off.

Seth's POV

      I was about to round the corner when I heard yelling.  
      'DID YOU NOT SEE MY MATCH?!'  
      Definitely Nikki Bella. I peeked around and saw John of course. They seemed to be arguing. I couldn't really make out anything but the yelling.  
     'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, JOHN?!' A massive slap. I cringed as it echoed through the halls. 'HAVE FUN WITH THAT DIRTY BLONDE HO!'  
     'He's cheating?' I hummed quite surprised. 'As much as I despise the guy I would have never thought.' I chuckled. 'Welp. He can throw loyalty and respect out the window.  
      "Rollins?" I jumped as I stood face to face with the Fearless Bella. I went to speak but she narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you eavesdropping?" I didn't answer. "Talk. I know you can. I've heard everything leave your mouth. Don't be shy now.  
      "I...heard some."  
      "Messed up, right?" I raised a brow. 'Is she bipolar?'  
      "Did he cheat?"  
      "Might as well have." Her phone sounded.  
      "I gotta go. Next time leave before you get caught. Just a small tip." She smirked and walked off. 

Nikki's POV

      "He did what??" I nodded.  
      "Yup. I couldn't believe it either."  
      "I swear I'll kick his ass the next time I see him."  
      "Brie, it's okay. Honestly. I'm not even upset anymore." I sat on the hotel bed. "I was but I realised he was right. The love hasn't been there for a while." Brie crossed her arms still pacing. "I promise you I'm fine. When we had our encounter he was rude about it sure but afterwards someone fixed everything with even trying. John wasn't the one but I know who could be." She'd finally stopped pacing.  
      "Who?"


	3. "...you want a confident, fearless, beautiful girl?"

Nikki's POV  
2 weeks later.  
I pulled on my outfit. It was a nude romper that hugged my curves in all the right places.  
"You're wearing that to the gym?" Brie asked from the doorway. I turned around confused.  
"Obviously not. Why would I go to the gym?" Brie face palmed.  
"Because that's where Seth is gonna be. I told you yesterday. You were just too busy stalking his Instagram page."   
"Can't blame me. I know Daniel is all through your phone."   
"This is about you, Nicole. Hurry up and change."

 

Seth's POV

 

I sat on the bench and started with 25lbs. I'd increase as I go. Dean and Roman usually started here but decided to practice they're moveset in the ring. Even though we're enemies on screen were brothers. And nothing was gonna change that.   
"...don't tell her. She'll blab to everyone." I looked up and saw Nikki and her twin, Brie, walk in.   
"Probably." Nikki leaned over and whispered to Brie before walking off. I didn't realise I was staring until Brie looked back at me. She began walking over. I pretended not to notice. "Mind if I join you?" She sat before I could say anything. She took a swig from her water bottle before sitting it down. "25lbs? That's all? Think you'd catch the ladies lifting that?" I didn't speak. Mostly because I didn't know what to say. "Unless you aren't tryna catch....girls." I cut my eyes at her.  
"Are you insinuating that I'm tryna catch guys?"   
"I don't judge." I just stared at her.  
"I am not g--- I'm very much into females. Thanks." She held her hands up.   
"Just curious." Silence...or I thought. "Any female in particular?"   
"Why are you even asking? We've never even talked before today." She shrugged.  
"I'm the nosy Bella. But seriously, my sister likes to work out alone and I'm not up for fighting two guys." Roman and Dean. "You're the only other soloist. Anyway....it's Sasha isn't it? She's pretty."   
"What, no. She is definitely not my type."   
"What is your type then?" She asked as she lifted the weights I just sat down. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. Someone similar to myself."  
"Someone with a huge ego and hot as fuck?" I don't know why I laughed.  
"You're extremely blunt." This time she shrugs. "But not that simple. I want someone that's not afraid to be our show who they really are. Someone who likes most things I like. Someone who's been through as much as I have. And if she looks good then that's a bonus."   
"So cocky. Just when I thought you were gonna be all lovey dovey. But basically you want a confident, fearless, beautiful girl?"   
"Stop doing that. And yes, that's my ideal woman. Anyway, since you wanna question me like I'm in some kind of interview, spot me." She groaned. I laughed a I made my way to the presses.

Brie's POV  
(Text)  
N: find out anything?  
I rolled my eyes.  
B: yeah. a bit actually. we'll talk later  
N: noo im bored. how much longer?  
B: just gimme 10 minutes. i'll just finish spotting then we can go  
N: snap a pic for me 


	4. "...you want a confident, fearless, beautiful girl?"

Nikki's POV  
2 weeks later.  
I pulled on my outfit. It was a nude romper that hugged my curves in all the right places.  
"You're wearing that to the gym?" Brie asked from the doorway. I turned around confused.  
"Obviously not. Why would I go to the gym?" Brie face palmed.  
"Because that's where Seth is gonna be. I told you yesterday. You were just too busy stalking his Instagram page."   
"Can't blame me. I know Daniel is all through your phone."   
"This is about you, Nicole. Hurry up and change."

 

Seth's POV

 

I sat on the bench and started with 25lbs. I'd increase as I go. Dean and Roman usually started here but decided to practice they're moveset in the ring. Even though we're enemies on screen were brothers. And nothing was gonna change that.   
"...don't tell her. She'll blab to everyone." I looked up and saw Nikki and her twin, Brie, walk in.   
"Probably." Nikki leaned over and whispered to Brie before walking off. I didn't realise I was staring until Brie looked back at me. She began walking over. I pretended not to notice. "Mind if I join you?" She sat before I could say anything. She took a swig from her water bottle before sitting it down. "25lbs? That's all? Think you'd catch the ladies lifting that?" I didn't speak. Mostly because I didn't know what to say. "Unless you aren't tryna catch....girls." I cut my eyes at her.  
"Are you insinuating that I'm tryna catch guys?"   
"I don't judge." I just stared at her.  
"I am not g--- I'm very much into females. Thanks." She held her hands up.   
"Just curious." Silence...or I thought. "Any female in particular?"   
"Why are you even asking? We've never even talked before today." She shrugged.  
"I'm the nosy Bella. But seriously, my sister likes to work out alone and I'm not up for fighting two guys." Roman and Dean. "You're the only other soloist. Anyway....it's Sasha isn't it? She's pretty."   
"What, no. She is definitely not my type."   
"What is your type then?" She asked as she lifted the weights I just sat down. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. Someone similar to myself."  
"Someone with a huge ego and hot as fuck?" I don't know why I laughed.  
"You're extremely blunt." This time she shrugs. "But not that simple. I want someone that's not afraid to be our show who they really are. Someone who likes most things I like. Someone who's been through as much as I have. And if she looks good then that's a bonus."   
"So cocky. Just when I thought you were gonna be all lovey dovey. But basically you want a confident, fearless, beautiful girl?"   
"Stop doing that. And yes, that's my ideal woman. Anyway, since you wanna question me like I'm in some kind of interview, spot me." She groaned. I laughed a I made my way to the presses.

Brie's POV  
(Text)  
N: find out anything?  
I rolled my eyes.  
B: yeah. a bit actually. we'll talk later  
N: noo im bored. how much longer?  
B: just gimme 10 minutes. i'll just finish spotting then we can go  
N: snap a pic for me 


End file.
